Moonlight Surprise
by ForeverBlossom
Summary: What happens when Joey's long kept secret is revealed to his long time rival? What will Seto do when he finds out? Read and find out for yourselves. Warnings inside, please read them before continuing. SLASH
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY!!! **Thank you.

Hello everyone! Here are the warnings of this fanfic. It is a **_slash_** story, so if you do not like it, then do not read. There is some language in this as well, along with _slight_ gore (mainly just a few detailed scenes), but not a lot, that is why I had rated it so high. Well, that is all I have to warn you about for now.

Please enjoy the story! I will be updating quite soon.

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I merely own this story.**_

_

* * *

_

_The sound of quick footsteps against the cold ground ran through the night sky. The harsh breathing and the fast pace of a heartbeat was all that the young boy could hear. He turned and quickly ran down another path, trying desperately to get away. _

_His heart almost stopped when he heard the heavy footsteps coming from right behind him. A vicious snarling came from behind the boy as he continued running. He suddenly took a harsh left, his feet sliding out from underneath him. Quickly, the boy was on his feet once again, racing down the dirt path._

_A gasp escaped through his thin, dried lips as he suddenly skidded to stop. The boy looked at the fallen trees in front of him with horror, realizing that there was no where to go._

_The young boy quickly spun around when he heard a ferocious growl coming up behind him. He stood frozen as the animal stood before him, its eyes locked with his. Suddenly, the animal jumped and lunged at the small boy._

_A scream ripped through the boy's throat as he watched the animal lunge at him._

A shout echoed through a small room as Joey woke with a start, a cold sweat covering every inch of his body. The blondes breathing was ragged as he tried to calm himself down. Slowly, Joey took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly as his dream came back to him. _Damnit! Not again! _

Joey groaned to himself as he fell back onto his bed, his eyes glued to the ceiling. _Get a hold of yourself, Joey. Ya just need ta keep it together for a few more days, and then ya can relax for a while. _

Joey took another deep breath, feeling his muscles relax slightly, before he turned over in his bed and closed his eyes.

_Just a few more days. _Joey thought as he drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

The first chapter will be posted up very soon. I hope you all have enjoyed this so far. Please review/comment if you would like.

Thank you.


	2. Almost Easy

**Here is the next chapter of my story! I hope you all like it! Please enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. I only own this story.**_

* * *

A yawn escaped through Joey's lips as he walked down the street towards his school. _Oh man, today is going ta be a rough day. _The blonde thought as he spotted his friends and began walking towards them.

Half way there, Yugi looked up and saw Joey walking over. A smile instantly crossed the young teens face before it quickly faded into a frown as he took in his friends appearance.

Yami noticed his Light's frown and looked over where Yugi's eyes were trained. He then realized why Yugi was frowning when his eyes set sight on Joey.

"Hey guys." The blonde teen said without his usual enthusiasm. Everyone turned and stared at him with slight surprise.

"Good morning, Joey." Yugi said slowly as he took in his friends appearance. "Uh, Joey? Are you . . . okay?" The young teen asked as he looked up into the blondes eyes. Joey blinked at Yugi before glancing down at himself before he realized why his friend asking. He looked back at Yugi and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, Yug, I'm fine. I didn' get much sleep last night, and then I slept in when I finally did fall asleep." Concern crossed through Yugi's eyes as he stared up at Joey.

"Why couldn't you get to sleep?"

"The neighbors were loud, havin' a party, I believe." Joey lied quickly. _No use in getting Yugi all upset about why I can't really get some sleep. _Yugi stared into Joey's honey colored eyes, trying to find a hint that the blonde wasn't telling the truth, but when he found none, the younger teen dropped the subject.

Joey inwardly sighed with relief when Yugi didn't push the subject any further. The rest of the day seemed to go on slowly for Joey. Only half listening to what the teachers were saying Joey would lose himself in his thoughts.

Finally, the school bells rang through the school, signaling the end of the day. Joey took his time getting his things together before he stood up from his desk and exited the classroom.

As he walked down the hallways he met up with Yugi, Yami, Tea, and Tristan. As the five of them walked out of the schools main doors Joey seemed to venture off into his own thoughts. He grunted as he suddenly walked into someone's back causing him to stumble back a couple of steps. Yugi was quickly by his side.

"Watch where you're going, Mutt." Joey's eyes instantly narrowed at the sound of Seto's voice, his body tensing, and his jaw set. Seto turned his eyes on Yugi and glared at the small teen. "Learn how to control your dog Muto." Seto paused and glanced at Joey, an arrogant smirk crossing his lips. "Or better yet, get him a leash." Joey growled as he glared at the young CEO.

"Shut it, Kaiba!" Joey hissed, too exhausted from his mental stress to deal with the blue eyed CEO. Seto's smirk widened just slightly at Joey's remark.

"Seems to me your bite is worst then your bark today Mutt." Joey's eyes narrowed at the brunet. Tristan quickly stepped up next to Joey.

"Leave him alone Kaiba! He doesn't need any of your shit!" The shark teen yelled angrily. Seto's eyes instantly turned to the younger male, turning to a cold ice blue.

"This does not concern you Taylor. So, I suggest you stay out of it." Seto snarled before he glared one last time at Tristan before he turned back to Joey. "Make sure you watch where you're going next time, Mongrel." Joey scoffed and rolled his eyes. _Mutt, mongrel. Ain't dat close to the truth. _

Seto then turned and walked away from the group. Before he did, his eyes locked once more with Joey's, and the young, honey eyed teen could have sworn he saw them soften just a bit. Quickly Joey shoved that thought aside, just believing that it was his strange imagination.

The group watched as the rich brunet walked away and into the limo waiting for him in front of the school.

"God, what is that guys problem?! All he does is start fights with you! For no goddamn reason!" Tristan ranted as they all began to walk away from their school and towards Yugi's grandfathers Game Shop. Joey sighed.

"Just leave it alone Tristan. He's gone, it's over." Tristan opened his mouth, about to continue his rant, before Joey gave him a harsh glare, silencing the other quickly. Joey took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. _Once this is all over maybe I should start thinking about taking some time off from everything._

Instantly, thoughts of his father's angry face and flying fists entered Joey's mind.

_Pfft, yeah, right. Like dat would ever happen._ Joey groaned to himself, knowing he would never get away from everything, even if he were sent to a deserted island.

Yugi looked up at the blonde, close enough to hear the groan. He quickly studied his best friend, noticing the bags forming under the honey-colored eyes. He had also seemed to be lost in his thoughts more often. Joey would zone out while out with everyone before he was dragged back to the present by one of his friends.

_Something is bothering him. I just know it. But what could it be? _Yugi thought as he watched the blonde walking next to him, seeming to be lost in his thoughts once again. _I hope it's not his father again. _Yugi thought sadly as flashes from the last time Joey's father had hit the blonde crossed through his mind.

"Well guys, I'll see ya'll tomorrow. I gotta get home." Joey stated, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Alright Joey, see you tomorrow!" Tristan yelled as Joey began walking away from the group.

"Bye Joey!" Yugi called after him, hand waving above his head, receiving a wave in return. Slowly, Yugi let his hand dropped as he watched his blonde friend walk away, his eyes showing his concern. _I'll ask him about it tomorrow. For now, I'll let him be. _Suddenly, a hand rested on Yugi's shoulder. Looking up Yugi met a pair of eyes, similar to his own.

"Come on Aibou, let's go home." Yugi smiled at Yami and nodded his head. The two then turned and began walking in the other direction. Yugi glanced over his shoulder at Joey. _I just hope you'll let me in to help you Joey._

Joey sighed as he flopped back onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling as the days events began to take its toll on him. _Stupid Kaiba! He couldn' leave me alone for even a day!_ Joey groaned as he turned over onto his stomach. He glanced at the calendar sitting on his nightstand, grimacing at the date. _Tomorrow is goin' ta be hell. _Joey thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all liked it! Please review/comment if you would like to! **

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	3. Fall Apart

**Here is the next chapter you all have been waiting for!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Just this story._**

**_~*~*~*~  
_**

The sound of birds chirping outside, along with the sun's bright light shining through the window made Joey want to bury himself six feet underground, just to escape from it. Joey groaned as he turned onto his side before jerking back as a ray of sunlight hit his eyes. _Damnit! Why does it hafta be so bright?! _

Now fully irritated, Joey pushed back his blankets and sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _It's not even noon and my day is already beginnin' ta be shit. _Joey sighed as he stood up from his bed and began to walk towards the bathroom. Not even ten steps away from the door Joey walked into a pile of shoes and clothing on the floor, stubbing his toe hard against the bottom of one of his shoes as he fell forward and onto the ground.

"Fuck!" Joey gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up of the floor, rubbing the side of his head where he hit it on one of his school books that were carelessly scattered along his bedroom floor. _Today is just goin' ta hell, isn't it?_

As Joey had predicted, the day did not go along any smoother. After taking a shower Joey had noticed that he was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry. Throwing on a pair of jeans and shirt, Joey then quickly grabbed all his school work and tossed it into his backpack, before running out of the apartment and down the street towards school.

As Joey raced down the sidewalk he began to slow down when the school came into view. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before walking onto school grounds. He soon spotted his friends standing off to the side and slowly made his way towards them. He sighed to himself as he saw Tristan's eyes fall on him and widened at the sight of him. _And here I thought they wouldn' notice. _Joey thought sarcastically.

"Joey, man, what the hell happened to you?" Tristan asked as he fully turned to his blonde friend. The others all turned to look at him and instantly wanted to know as well.

The blonde's clothing were wrinkled and were carelessly thrown onto his body. His hair was unkempt and standing up in a few different directions. The bags under his eyes seemed to stand out more from the teens pale complexion.

"Why? Do I look dat bad?" Joey asked sarcastically as he gave his friends a slightly deadpan look. Everyone stared at him with confusion.

"Joey?" The honey-eyed teen turned and looked down at Yugi. "Are you . . . sure you're alright?" Yugi asked his showing his concern for his friend. He was surprised when Joey suddenly scowled at him.

"Yeah Yug, I'm just peachy." Without another word said, Joey quickly turned away from his friends and began to walk into the school as the bell rang. Everyone stood stock still, confused about their friends sudden attitude.

They all kept an eye on Joey the rest of the day. Being in all of Joey's classes, Yugi was able to watch the blonde closely, trying to see if there were any other changes. His fears were confirmed as Joey continued to act strangely throughout the rest of the day.

He noticed that Joey had suddenly became distant from everyone, including Yugi. At the beginning of every class, Joey would find a desk in the very back of the room and seemed to wonder off in his thoughts. Yugi would try to approach him at the end of their classes to ask if the other was all right, but he would get the same answer every time. _'I'm fine.'_

Finally, when lunch came around, Yugi and everyone else decided to try one more time before they would leave the blonde alone, and wait it out. Everyone sat at the table, their lunches in front of them, but none of them were paying attention to their food, they were all watching the blonde as he picked and pushed his food around his tray.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi pushed himself out of his seat besides Yami and walked around the table to stand next to Joey. The blonde didn't give any indications that he noticed the tri-colored hair teen. Slowly, carefully, Yugi lifted his hand and placed it on Joey's shoulder.

"Joey? Are you okay?" Yugi asked as softly as he could. He gasped and quickly pulled his hand back when Joey suddenly jerked away from him, an almost animalistic growl escaping from the blondes throat.

Joey then slammed his hands on the table surface, causing a few drinks to knock over and a few heads to turn in his direction. He then turned to Yugi and glared at him, a harsh anger swimming within them that Yugi had never seen before.

"I said I was _**fine**_! I just need ya and everyone ta back the _**fuck**_away from me and ta stop askin' me uselessquestions!" He yelled at Yugi, making the amethyst-colored eye teen flinch, his voice strained and full of anger. Yugi stared at him with shock and hurt as the other teen continued to glare at him. He then opened his mouth, about to apologize, when Joey cut him off.

"WHY CAN'T YA JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?!" By now, everyone in the cafeteria was watching the scene with baited breath. None of them have ever seen the blonde teen raise his voice at one of his closest and dearest friends. The sound of a chair moving across the tiled flooring broke through the sudden silence.

"Joey, you need to calm down." Yami stated calmly as he stood next to Yugi. Joey's honey eyes quickly turned to the former pharaoh and narrowed into slits.

"Stay outta this Yami." Joey spat viciously. Yami didn't even blink at the blondes harsh tone.

"No. Yugi was just trying to make sure you were all right. He was just trying to help." Joey growled at him as he gritted his teeth.

"WELL I DON'T ANY OF YA HELP!" Joey yelled before he quickly spun around and stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving a stunned silence behind him.

Joey growled as he swiftly walked down the hallway and towards the school's entrance. _God Damnit! Can't those guys just leave me alone! Couldn' they see dat I didn' want ta talk at all?! _Joey pulled the entrance doors open with unnecessary force, causing them to hit and bounce against the walls.

Just as he was about to storm out of the school building, Joey didn't notice the person about to walk in said building, causing him to bump into the other.

"Watch where you're going!" Joey froze shortly at the sound of Seto's voice. He looked up and was met with cold blue-sapphire eyes. He watched as Seto took notice in who had almost slammed into him before he sneered down at him.

"Oh, it's only you Mutt. What, got separated from the other losers you love so dearly? The poor mongrel's lost, isn't that sad." Instantly, all of Joey's previously forgotten anger came back at full force. His eyes quickly narrowed at the young CEO, turning sharp as he glared at Seto.

"Fuck off Kaiba!" Joey hissed before he pushed Seto out of his way and continued to walk away from the school. Seto stood still, a shocked expression on his usually stoic face. He turned and watched Joey's retreating form, noticing the blondes tense shoulders and clenched fists, even from a distance. Seto snaps out of his shock quickly and continues to watch Joey walk away until the blonde is out of sight.

_The mutt seems to be in a foul mood lately. First he's distant and now it's like he will snap at everyone that says even a word to him. _Seto's eyebrows furrowed together. _What has been going on lately with him? _Seto continued to think for a few more minutes before coming to a conclusion.

_That's it. I'm going to find out what's been going with him, if it's the last thing I do. _Seto thought determinedly as he turned and walked into the school building, plans of how he was going to get Joey to spill about what's been going on running through his mind.

~*~*~*~

**Well, I hope you all liked it! Please review/comment!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	4. Twisted Secrets

**Here is what you all have been waiting for! Chapter three! Please enjoy the story! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own this story._**

~*~*~*~**_  
_**

The next day Seto made sure that at every chance he could get he would watch the blonde, taking notice of his strange behavior. He took in how Joey seemed more distant from everyone then that past day and how he avoided all of his friends. He hadn't even bothered to try to avoid Seto since they never really spoke to each other in any of their classes together or in the halls, unless if it was a fight.

Joey's behavior just seemed to fuel Seto's curiosity. The whispers in the halls about how Joey had gotten in a fight with his friends the previous day had gotten the brunet's attention. _ The mutt got in a fight with his friends? Could that have been why he was in such a foul mood yesterday?_

Throughout the day, Seto watched Joey like a hawk, never letting the blonde get out of his sight for too long. He had been slightly worried that Joey had even gone far enough to avoid his friends by sitting at a table alone during lunch, far away from his friends. He looked over at the 'gang' and saw Yugi's hurt look and Yami's arms wrapping around the younger teens waist, trying to comfort his smaller look-a-like.

Finally, when the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Seto then called for one of his other cars instead of his limo that was parked out front of the school, believing that it would give him away quicker. Once the car arrived he told the limo driver to take the limo back to the mansion, along with the other driver.

Getting in the driver side of the car, Seto climbed in and waited until he saw Joey exit out of the school. He waited until the blonde began walking down the street before following after him.

He followed the blonde around the rest of the day. Joey went to a few different stores before going to an old woman's house. Seto watched Joey as the old woman, who was outside gardening, before he was taken inside the house, kindly greeted him. Shortly after, the two back outside and Joey began to clean up around the outside of the house while the woman continued to work on her garden.

A couple hours later Joey left the old woman's house, and began to walk down the streets once again. It was now late in the day, the sun starting to set, the skies turning to a mixture of different colors.

Seto parked across the street from an apartment building that Joey began to enter. He had to only wait for a few minutes before the blonde appeared again, a bag tossed over his shoulder. Seto watched as Joey looked around him carefully before going walking again. Seto's eyebrows drew together with confusion. _What are you going to now Mutt? _He thought as he started the car.

Seto's confusion only grew when he realized that Joey was walking in the direction of an old, abandoned research lab that had worked on different inventions for Duel Disks, before Seto bought them out and they closed down a couple years back.

Seto's eyes were trained onto Joey as the blonde teen looked around, making sure that no one had followed him no doubt, before he pulled open one of the doors just enough for him to slip through and entered the building. _What are you up to Mutt? _Seto thought of he opened the car door and stepped out of the car.

He closed the door carefully and made his way to the old building, the sky now dark, stars beginning to peek out from behind some clouds. He looked around the darkened hallway, noticing a few over-turned chairs and some scattered papers that were left behind. A flash of blonde caught his eyes and he looked up just in time to see Joey turn down a different hallway.

Not wanting to lose him, Seto quickly made his way down the hall and stopped at the hallway that Joey had gone down. Seto pressed himself up against the wall before he carefully looked around the corner, watching as Joey went down yet another hallway.

After going down a couple more hallways, Seto watched from around the corner as Joey walk around a fallen filing cabinet and stopped in front of an opened room. Seto noticed that is was one of the more secured rooms in the building, equipped with a thick steal door. He grew curious as Joey dropped his duffle bag right outside of the doorway.

As Joey kneeled down next to the bag, opening it and rifling through it, Seto stared at him with confusion. _What are you doing now? _He was then taken by surprise when Joey pulled out a worn out blanket, a few rips here and there in the fabric.

Joey then walked into the room with the blanket in his hand. Seto stayed put, waiting to see if anything happened. His eyes widened, his cheeks flushing just slightly, as Joey's arm appeared from the room, holding the blonde teens clothes in his hand.

His eyes followed the clothing as they were dropped on top of the duffle bag before the arm disappeared back into the room. _Why the hell would he take off his clothes?! _Seto thought as the blush grew a shade darker.

Suddenly, the metallic sound of a door closing broke through Seto's thoughts. Looking around the young CEO quickly realized that the door to the room Joey had entered had begun to close, with the blonde teen still inside. _Shit! Come on Mutt! Get out of there!_

When there was no sign of the blonde, Seto growled as he bolted from around the corner he was hiding behind and ran as quickly as he could towards the door. But seconds before Seto could reach the door, it closed with a hard thud, a soft click after it, indicating that the door was now closed tightly and locked. Growling, Seto grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Looking up, Seto's own blue-sapphire eyes met honey-colored ones through the medium size window in the door. He paused when he took in the emotions that were racing through Joey's eyes. Shock, fear, confusion, horror, shame, embarrassment, regret, and guilt showed in the other teen's eyes. Seto then glared at Joey, taking slight noticed that the blonde had the tattered blanket wrapped around his waist.

"Mutt, open the door!" Seto yelled as he began to pull harder at the door. Joey quickly pulled out of his shock at the sound of Seto's voice and stared at the older teen with a sad expression, shaking his head.

"No, I can't." He said softly, but Seto still heard it through the door. He looked up at Joey and glared at him.

"What are you talking about Mutt?! Open this goddamn door!"

"I can't leave Kaiba! I hafta stay here!" Seto paused and stared at Joey with irritation and annoyance.

"What do you mean you can't leave? Just open the damn door!" Seto growled as he tugged hard at the handle. Joey ignored Seto's words as he looked over his shoulders, his eyes growing anxious as he looked out the only window in the room, steal bars covering it from the outside, and noticed that it was now dark, clouds scattering the skies.

He quickly turned back and faced the door as Seto continued to try to open it. He stepped closer and placed his hand on the window.

"Kaiba!" He called through the door, but the brunet simply ignored him. "Kaiba!" Joey shouted louder. When the teen showed no signs of listening to the blonde, Joey growled and glared at him.

"_Seto!"_ Instantly, Seto stopped at the sound of his given name coming from Joey. He looked up and met Joey's eyes. Once Joey was sure that Seto was now listening to him, he continued with a softer tone. "Kaiba, _listen_ ta me. You need ta leave. _Right now._ Just turn 'round and get as far away from here as you can." Seto stared at him as if Joey has finally gone out of his mind. Quickly recovering, Seto glared at the blonde and stepped closer to the door.

"Are you stupid?! We need to get you out of there!" Joey shook his head.

"No, you need ta leave." When Seto didn't move, or even seem to listen to Joey, the blonde sighed and looked at the brunet with a pained expression. "Just get outta here. Forget about me." Joey paused as he stared into Seto's eyes. _"Please."_ Seto blinked at the desperate tone of Joey's voice. Shaking it off, Seto scoffed at the blonde.

Just as he opened his mouth to retort back, Joey felt a sudden flash of pain run up his spine. A surprised and pained cry escaped through his lips as another flash came directly after the first. Startled by the sudden noise Seto stared and watched Joey as his face scrunched up in obvious pain, the hand that was still on the window clenching into a tight fist.

Joey whimpered as his body began to rack with pain, causing his to double over. He sharp cry escaped his lips as tears began to form in his eyes. Unnerved by what he was seeing, Seto stepped up to the door and looked down at Joey as he leaned heavily against the door separating them.

"Mutt, what's going on? What's wrong?" A strangled gasp was his only answer. "Mutt, come on, tell what's wrong? What is it?" When he still received no coherent answer, Seto began to grow concerned.

"Mutt?" Still nothing. ". . . Joey?" Said blonde teen suddenly pushed himself off the door and stumbled back away from it. Seto watched as Joey ungracefully dropped himself against the opposite wall, next to the bared window.

Joey stood with effort with his arms wrapped around his stomach, his whole body trembling and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Taking a chance, Joey opened his eyes and glanced out the window next to him, watching as a large cloud slowly made it way across the sky, revealing the bright, full moon behind it. Joey slowly slid down to the ground, the sound of Seto calling his name and banging against the door sound far off and in the distance.

Suddenly, as the room began to fill with the full moon's light a shattered and pained scream filled through the room. Seto watched in shocked horror as Joey continued to writher in agony of the floor. A terrified gasp passed through Seto's lips as he watched Joey's skin started to shift and tear.

Joey's screams drowned out the sound of his bones snapping and breaking before they moved into a different position. The blonde fell over until he was lying on the ground, his limbs tense and trembling from the pain. Seto watched as fur began to appear all along Joey's body, covering the sweat-drenched skin.

The minutes seemed to drag on as Joey's body continued to change and shift around. Finally, after what seemed like an entirety, the screams stopped, only to be replaced by a series of whines and whimpers.

Seto stared with shock and uncertainty as a large, light-brown wolf pushed itself up on shaky legs. The young CEO continued to watch as the wolf manage to get to its feet after a minute of struggle before it carefully shook itself, trying to rid of the remaining pain.

Seto opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't find words. Joey . . . was a wolf. Joey was a _wolf!_ _Joey_ was a _wolf! _Joey was a _goddamn WOLF! _How can that be? How is that even possible? When did it happen? Do his friends know?

These thoughts continued to repeat themselves in Seto's mind before he was finally able to stop them. Shaking his head, Seto then stepped up closer to the door, trying to get a better look at the wolf.

"Joey?" he whispered softly, carefully, not wanting to scare the other. He watched as Joey's ears suddenly flatten back against his head. Seto watched with baited breath as Joey raised his eyes. His eyes instantly met the vibrant amber eyes that seemed to glow in the moon's light.

Once their eyes were locked, together Seto could see the pained expression within the shining eyes. Not a second later did the eyes lower, breaking the contact between them. Seto's eyes followed Joey's every move as he lowered his head, turning it away from Seto's vision, his tail curling between the teen wolf's legs, a desperate whine coming from the troubled animal.

Slowly, with careful movement, Joey turned around, his back now facing Seto, and lowered himself to the ground. Joey laid his head on his large paws, seemingly trying to make himself as invisible as he can. Seto's eyebrows furrowed at the other's behavior.

"Joey?" When he didn't get any reactions he tried again. "Joey? Come on, Joey, look at me." But Joey merely turned his head further away from Seto's sight. Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything from the other, Seto sighed to himself as he backed away from the door.

_Alright Joey, go ahead and rest for now. However, starting tomorrow, you have a lot of explaining to do. _Seto thought as he watched the wolf inside the room slowly drift off to sleep.

~*~*~*~

**Well, there it is! Chapter three! I hope you all liked it!I will be updating again soon!  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	5. Unheard Story

**Here is chapter four! I am sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I simply own this story._**

~*~*~*~*~

Joey groaned as the sunlight from outside streamed in through the window, hitting his closed eyes. As he shifted on the ground his body tensed quickly, a hiss escaping through his clenched teeth as the ache in his body became noticed. _Terrific, another night over with. _Joey thought dejectedly as he pushed himself up off the cold, hard ground. He raised a hand to his head and tried to rub the pain away.

Suddenly, Joey completely froze. Memories from last night flashed through his head. Kaiba! He was here! Quickly, Joey looked over his shoulder at the door. His gradually relaxed when he didn't see anything through the window. _He must have left._ Joey's relief was short lived when he realized that his rival now knew about his horrible secret. The blondes shoulders sagged, a dark mood appearing around the young teen.

_Great, now the ass is never goin' ta let me live this down. _With a defeated sigh, Joey carefully got to his feet, his body still sore from both the transformation from last night and sleeping on the unforgiving ground. Pulling the blanket around his wait more securely Joey then turned around and walked to the door. Unlocking it, the blonde pulled open the door, only to let out a startled yelp as his extra pair of clothes hit him in the face.

"What the-" Joey stopped when he pulled his clothes away from his face, only to be met with cold, glaring blue-sapphire eyes. "Eh?" Seto's eyes narrowed at him.

"Get dressed." The brunet snarled at Joey. Blinking, Joey nodded his head, still caught in his shock of seeing the CEO still there. He stepped back into the room and quickly got dressed. Once he was done he walked back out of the room and was barely able to catch his duffle bag as it was tossed at him before Seto reached out and grabbed onto his arm, dragging him down the halls and back outside.

"Wha-! Wait! Kaiba, slow down! Let go Damnit!" Joey yelled as he tried to keep up with the older teen, only to trip and stumble a few times. Seto ignored the blondes cries of protest as the two exited the building and quickly walked towards Seto's car. He dragged Joey over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Get in." Joey turned and glared at the older teen.

"No, not before you tell me what the hell you're still doing here!" Seto growled and stepped closer to Joey, invading his personal space.

_"I said **get in**."_ Joey's eyes widened at the feral looked in Seto's own blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, Joey cautiously got in the car. He flinched as the door was slammed shut. Honey-colored eyes followed Seto as he walked around the car and got into the driver side.

The two lapse in silence as the brunet turned on the car and began to drive away from the old building. During the drive Joey risked a glance at Seto for a spilt second before adverting his eye. The blonde didn't try to start up a conversation, knowing there was no point, and too ashamed of himself to say anything. _Fuck! I should have made sure I wasn't followed. Damnit! _

As Joey continued to scowl himself he didn't pay attention to where Seto was driving until he felt the car stop. He looked up and looked around with confusion at the unfamiliar building. He then looked over at Seto who still hadn't gotten out of the car.

"Uh, Kaiba? This ain't my place." Seto glanced at the blonde, his eyes still hard and cold.

"I know." Without another word said, the brunet opened his car door and stepped out into the early morning light. Joey watched as he walked around the car and opened his own door. Joey gasped as he was pulled harshly out of the car and dragged towards the mansion.

As they two entered the mansion Joey noticed a couple of maids and butlers walking around, doing their individual duties. Seto then pulled Joey after him as they made their way up to the second floor and down a hall. The brunet soon stopped in front of two double doors before he opened one of them, leading into a gaming room, he then spun Joey around and pushed the blonde into the room, quickly following him inside, and closing the door behind him.

"Hey! What's the big idea Kaiba!" Joey shouted as he stumbled into the room before he quickly spun around to face the CEO. He froze when he was instantly met by piercing blue eyes. Joey gulped when the brunet started to stalk towards him.

"Would you like to explain what all that was about last night?! What the hell was that?!" Seto demanded as he stopped a couple of feet away from the blonde. Joey stared at Seto with wide eyes, contemplating over if he should tell the brunet or not. Finally, deciding there was no way to get around the stubborn CEO, Joey sighed to himself and turned around, away from Seto's calculating gaze, and sat down on the comfy couch.

Joey groaned as he laid his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his blonde hair, causing it to stand up in a few places. He then drug his hands over his face and took a deep breath. _Damnit! Why did this hafta happen! _Pulling his hands away from his face Joey then looked up at Seto and gave him an irritated look.

"Fine Moneybags, since ya are so set on getting' in ta my personal life, ya better sit down. This might take awhile." Seto scoffed at the blonde, but moved towards one a the chairs anyways.

"Don't think for a second that I'm interested in your life Mutt. I just merely want to know what the hell happened last night." Joey snorted at the brunet.

"Sure ya do." Seto glared at Joey as the younger teen took another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, as he looked up and stared into Seto's eyes. "Well, if ya haven't figured it out already . . . Imma werewolf." Seto stared at the blonde with a blank look. After a moment of silence he finally spoke.

"You have got to be kidding me." Joey smiled bitterly and shook his head.

"Not one bit. I am a werewolf." Joey repeated slowly. Seto's eyes narrowed at him.

"How is that possible. There is no such thing as werewolves." Joey laughed, causing Seto's eyes to narrow further.

"If last nights little display didn' convince ya, then I don' know what will." Joey's expression then turned serious. "I am a werewolf, and there are others out there too." Seto blinked at him.

"You mean to tell me, there are others out there like you." Joey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well yeah. How do ya think I got this way?" Joey shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "Forget it. Anyways, it don' matter if ya believe me or not. That's your problem, not mine."

"How did it happen?" Joey blinked at stared at Seto.

"How did what happen?" Seto rolled his eyes and glared at the blonde teen.

"How did you become a . . . _werewolf_?" Joey's eyes suddenly turned distant as the memory began to flash through his head.

"I was six when it happened. I was walkin' home from the store when I took a short cut on back trails that lead me a couple blocks away from my house. I felt like I was bein' followed and started to run home, but the thing chased me. A tree blocked my path and the thing attacked me." Joey explained as he stared down at the floor, a far off look in his eyes. He suddenly blinked a couple times, his eyes clearing.

Joey looked at Seto and grinned smirked. "I woke up in the hospital the next day. No one knows about what happened that night." Joey then frowned. "Well, except for you now." Seto was slightly surprised to hear that Joey was six when he was attacked and turned into a werewolf. _Six! _That meant that he had been carrying his secret for a little over ten years.

"But, there are some differences between our kind and the ones ya see in the movies." Joey added, bringing Seto back out of his thoughts. He looked up at the blonde and raised an eyebrow, his interest spiking slightly.

"What differences?" he asked. Joey grinned at him as he leaned back into the couch.

"Well, we aren't repelled by silver. We die like humans, so the whole silver bullet bullshit is far from the truth."

"Well, that's a shame." Seto commented, but Joey merely ignored him and continued.

"And then the whole _'only turns on the full moon'_ is full of shit too." Once again, Seto's curiosity got the best of him.

"What do you mean?" Joey's grin seemed to widened, almost taking on a feral look.

"We can change anytime, anywhere. It's just that on the full moon, the wolf does take over and we have no choice but to turn, but other than that, we can turn willingly." Joey answered proudly. "So, we aren't the _'animals'_ everyone claims us to be." Seto studied the blonde teen for a moment.

"How do you know so much about this?" Joey blinked at the question.

"Oh, well, I was visited by two other werewolves. Apparently, they were hunting the werewolf that attacked me. They said that is was one of the many rogues. They were the ones that took me to the hospital, after they killed the other." Joey paused as the memory crossed his mind, causing him to smile.

"After I was let out of the hospital, they found me and explained everything to me. I felt so relieved when I found out nothing was wrong with me when I started to smell everything from a three block radius." Joey stopped again to chuckle. "They help me learned to home my new skills and senses and told me everything about our kind." A sudden frown crossed Joey's lips. "But I haven't seen them in a while."

An uneasy silence crept over the two of them, neither knowing quite what to say. Finally, Joey looked up at Seto, a serious yet pleading look in his eyes.

"Listen, Kaiba, I need ya ta promise me that ya won't tell anyone about this." Seto sneered at the blonde and crossed his arms.

"Like _I_ would t-"

_"Kaiba!"_ Seto paused and looked at the blonde teen. Joey stared at him, eyes honey-colored eyes seeming to bore into Seto. "Promise me ya won't tell _anyone_." Seto stayed quiet for a moment, simply staring into Joey's eyes. Suddenly, they seemed to take on a desperate look.

"_Promise me_." Seeing the desperate and pleading look in Joey's eyes seemed to stir something deep within Seto, but he couldn't place it.

"Yeah, Mutt, I promise." Seto assured as he rolled his eyes. Joey instantly relaxed at the brunet's words, his shoulders losing the tension. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and took and calming breath, his eyes closed. Seto watched the younger teen for a moment before smirking.

"Well, this seems to put a whole new meaning _'mutt'_, don't you agree?" Joey's eyes snapped open and glared at the teen across from him.

"Bastard!"

~*~*~*~*~

**Well, there it is. I hope you all liked it. Please review/comment if you like.**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
**


	6. Pieces Mended And Unwanted Surprises

**Another chapter done. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I merely own this story._  
**

The next day Joey bit his lip nervously as he walked down the street towards the Kami Game Shop. _Okay, Joey, just calm yourself. Go in and apologize. That's all ya hafta do. _Glancing up Joey spotted the shop further ahead. Groaning to himself, the blonde continued walking towards it.

When he finally stood in front of the door, Joey paused for a second before he took a deep breath and pushed the door open, hearing the familiar bell jingle.

"I'll be with you in one moment!" Yugi called from the back room. Joey let the door close behind him as he moved further into the shop. The sound of footsteps alerted him of Yugi's approach.

"Welcome to the Kami Game shop! How can I-" Yugi broke off as he stared at a nervous Joey standing in the middle of the shop. The blonde gave the smaller teen a half-hearted grin.

"Uh, hey Yug." He said uncertainly. Yugi blinked at the older teen before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey Joey, what are you doing here?" the tri-colored hair teen asked and he stepped behind the counter. Joey raised his hand and scratched the back of his head, his eyes shifting to the side.

"I uh . . . came ta . . . apologize ta ya, for the other day." Yugi blinked in surprise at his friend, but stayed quiet, letting the blonde continue. "Look, I know I've been a little . . . distant lately . . . but I've just had somethin' to deal with, that's all. I guess it had made me a little edgy."

"Something to deal with? Is everything alright Joey?" Yugi asked with confusion and concern as he walked around the counter to stand in front of Joey. Quickly, Joey nodded his head, trying to reassure the smaller teen.

"Yeah Yug, everythin' is fine. I just . . . hadda take care of somethin'." Yugi stared at Joey for a moment, before he slowly nodded his head.

"Well, if everything is okay then. But you know you can tell me anything, right Joey?" The blonde grinned at Yugi, his shoulders relaxing, knowing everything was alright again.

"Yeah Yug, I know." _I just wish I could tell ya about this. _Joey thought sadly, as Yugi smiled at him before turning around and walking towards the back door.

"Great! Then you can help me out! Grandpa just got in a new order and I need help carrying the boxes." Joey shook his head as he followed the tri-colored hair teen.

"Sure Yug."

Later that day Joey waved goodbye to Yugi as he exited the game shop. The blonde teen took a deep, relaxing even further as he started waling down the street. _Man, I'm glad that Yugi is such an understandin' friend. _Joey's eyes then darkened. _I just wish I could tell him the truth. _Just as Joey turned around the street corner, he abruptly stopped as he nearly walked into someone.

"Oh! Sorry abo-"

"Joey!" Said teen blinked as he took in the familiar faces of the Kaiba brother's.

"Hey, Mokuba, Kaiba. What are ya guys doin'?" Mokuba grinned up at him.

"Seto's taking me out for ice cream, and then we're going to the park." Joey glanced up at the stoic Kaiba before turning back to Mokuba and smiled down at him.

"That's cool." Mokuba nodded his head.

"Yeah! Hey, do you want to come Joey?" Joey blinked in surprise at the younger Kaiba.

"Uh, I'm not so sure 'bout that Mokuba." Joey said uncertainly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, come on Joey! Please?" Joey inwardly groaned as Mokuba suddenly pulled out the big guns. Puppy-dog eyes. _Man, the kid could get anythin' with those. _Joey thought as he tried to restrain from agreeing, knowing it was a losing battle.

"You should just agree Mutt. He won't stop until you come." Seto said indifferently. Joey looked up and met Seto's cold blue eyes before turning back to the wide, shining silver-blue eyes staring back at him expectantly. Resigning himself to his fate, Joey sighed.

"Alright, I'll co- ACK!" Joey broke off as he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and dragged off down the street by an excited Mokuba.

"Awesome! Let's get going!"

"W-Wait! Mokuba! Slow down!" Seto watched with slight amusement as Mokuba continued to drag Joey down the street, ignoring all protests. Shaking his head at his brother's over-excitement Seto then followed the two at a slower pace.

"Man, that kids gotta grip." Joey stated as he rubbed his arm where Mokuba and latched on to him. Seto smirked at him as the two older teens followed Mokuba to the park, now hyped up on ice cream.

"What's wrong Mutt? Can't you take it?" Joey glared at the CEO.

"Shut it Kaiba." Seto simply smirked at him before he turned and sat down on one of the benches. Joey hesitated for a moment before sitting on the other side. The two sat in silence as they watched Mokuba suddenly walk over to a group of kids that he went to school with. Minutes went by before the silence was broken.

"Is it always like that?" Joey started at the sudden question before turning to look at the brunet, his eyebrows drawn together in obvious confusion.

"What?" Seto didn't answer right away.

"Is it . . . always like that?" he asked again. He glanced at Joey from the corner of his eye. When he noticed that Joey still didn't understand he sighed. "Is it always . . . that painful?" Joey blinked at the odd question before realization dawned on him. His body instantly tensed, his shoulders squaring as he quickly looked away from the older teen.

Silence once again enveloped the two, the sounds of children laughing and the wind blowing in the background. Joey shifted in his seat, trying to find the words to say or just uncomfortable, Seto didn't know.

"Not . . . always." Seto looked at the blonde and saw that he had his head downcast, his bangs overshadowing his eyes. "It's just . . . like that on the full moon. Any other time . . . it's bearable."

"Must be hard." Seto said off-handedly. Joey snorted as he raised his head, his eyes showing nothing.

"Yeah, sometimes."

The next day Joey walked with Yugi to school, to the talking about nothing important. Joey was a little nervous to see the others, not sure how they would react to him. He didn't have much time to think about as Yugi and him quickly arrived at school. He spotted the others in their usual spot before school started. He noticed that Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik were back, after leaving for a few days after being suspended for starting a food fight in the cafeteria.

Joey felt a small hand on his shoulder and glanced at Yugi, meeting his assuring amethyst eyes. Smiling at him the two then walked over to the group, receiving surprised and happy greetings. Instantly Tristan began asking Joey questions about Friday, leaving no room for Joey, but to tell him what he told Yugi.

After he carefully explained why he had snapped, making sure to leave anything that might expose his secret, Tristan told him that everything was 'cool' as he flung an arm around Joey's shoulders, and the two began to wrestle with each other, the others either watching and cheering them on, or continuing with their conversations, ignoring the two.

Finally, Joey was able to relax as he sat down in his seat for homeroom. He watched as Yugi, Malik, and Ryou began to talk about how Bakura, Yami, and Marik had managed to get in, yet another, fight, Joey adding his input every now and then. The blonde looked up as a familiar figure walked in and take his assigned seat.

As Seto walked pass Joey's seat their eyes locked with each others for a moment. If Joey wasn't looking at Seto as he walked by, he would have missed the curt nod the brunet gave him. Fully surprised, but not intending to let it show, Joey slowly nodded back before their eyes adverted each other. Joey continued to watch the brunet as he took his seat and opened up his brief case, pulling out his laptop expertly before he begun to work until class started.

Brushing off the CEO's weird behavior, Joey then turned back towards his friends, only to be met with questioning amethyst eyes. Yugi's eyebrow arched as he stared at his friend, glancing at Seto, before turning back to Joey.

"Joey, why did Seto just nod to you? Did something happen between you two over the weekend?" Joey inwardly cursed Yugi's observations. Scratching the back on his head Joey gave his friend a nervous smile.

"Uh, hehe, ya see . . . I kinda ran in ta him and Mokuba while they were goin' ta the park. The little squirt invited me ta tag along. I couldn't really say no. He was givin' me the eyes!" Joey exclaimed quickly. Yugi smiled in amusement at his blonde friend.

Minutes later, after all of the students piled into the classroom, the teacher stood from his desk and moved to the center of the front of the room.

"Good morning class. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend." Joey inwardly scoffed at the idea of a _wonderful _weekend when it was a full moon. Just then, an unsettling feeling washed over Joey, causing him to sit up straight, his whole body tense and his jaw set. Utterly confused about his sudden reaction, Joey tried to think of what could have caused it.

"Well, before we get started with our lesson for today, I would like for you all to meet someone." Joey's head snapped up at his teachers words. Seto glanced at Joey and noticed his tense posture. _I wonder what could have brought that on. _Seto thought as his eyebrows furrowed together.

The sound of the classroom door opening instantly caught Joey's attention, his eyes going straight to it. His breath suddenly caught in his throat, his muscles growing even tenser, if that was possible, his hands gripping the edges of his desk tightly, almost breaking off the pieces into his hands. An almost familiar scent hit Joey's nose, causing him to release his breath.

Seto watched the whole scene play with confusion and curiosity. He then looked up at what could had possibly made the blonde act so strange when his eyes fell on another teen standing at the front of the class next to their teacher.

"Class, I would like for you to meet Cale Fink. Your new classmate."

**Who is this new guy you ask? Well, you will just have to stay tuned and find out. I hope you all liked it. Please review/comment if you would like.**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	7. Know Your Enemy

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Just this story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~  
**_

Joey picked at his food that was in front of him, a scowl permanently etched on the young blonde's face. He glanced up as Yugi began to laugh atsomething that Cale had said. His eyes narrowed at the new addition to the group with irritation and anger. Suddenly, not able to take everyone's laughing faces anymore, Joey quickly stood up from the lunch table and turned around.

"Joey? Where you going?" Joey paused and glanced back at Yugi as the young teen looked up at him expectantly.

"Bathroom." Without another word said, Joey continued walking out of the cafeteria. Making his way down the hall to the closets bathroom, Joey stepped inside the clean room and walked to the sink. Turning on the water Joey cupped his hands and let the water fill them before splashing his face. Repeating this a couple more times Joey then reached out for a paper towel and dried his face.

Tossing the use paper towel away the blonde teen then looked up and stared at himself in the mirror. _Damnit! What the hell is wrong with me?! _Placing his hands on either side of the sink the teen leaned against it, staring down at the drain with a confused expression.

The moment Cale sat down next to Ryou, the white haired teen had greeted him, unknowingly bringing the other teen into their group of friends. Joey shut his eyes tightly when the day replayed over in his head.

"_Class, I would like for you to meet Cale Fink. Your new classmate." A pause went through the whole room, the students surprised by the sudden appearance of a new student. The moment was broken by the sound of a chair quickly scarping harshly against the hardwood floor, causing everyone to look over to where is had come from. _

_Joey stood at his desk, his body tensed so tightly that he was trembling. Clearing his throat Joey looked to his teacher, completely ignoring Cale as the teen stared at him._

"_Mr. Harver, may I please use the bathroom?" Blinking at Joey's strange behavior Mr. Harver nodded his head._

"_Of course you may, Joey." The blonde was out the door before he had finished his sentence. _

That had been a month ago, and Joey still felt like something was off about the other teen. Joey slowly pulled himself out of the memory and gripped the sink tighter. _Why do I keep feelin' like this?! _Slowly, Joey calmed himself down enough to where he felt that he could exit out of the bathroom without tearing someone's head off if they merely asked him what time it was.

Throughout the rest of the day, Joey tried to stay as far away from Cale as possible. Completely ignoring him unless if it was inevitable. Joey knew that Yugi didn't approve of his rude behavior towards the other teen, but Joey just couldn't bring himself to care. Something about Cale just made Joey uneasy, for reasons unknown to him.

Finally, when the last bell rang, signaling the end of yet another uneventful school day, the students quickly exited the building, bent on getting out of the 'hell whole' as most called it. Joey calmly exited out as the rest of his friends walked ahead of his, talking aimlessly with Cale. Joey scowled at the teens back, trying to burn a whole through the guys jacket.

The group then stopped outside of the school, trying to decide what to do for the rest of the day. Joey stood off to the side, crossing his arms over his chest and trying not draw any attention towards himself.

"What are you doing over here Mutt?" Joey groaned at the familiar voice. _Well it seems that plan is fucked. _Joey thought as he turned around to face Seto.

"None of ya business Moneybags." Joey snapped as he glanced back at his friends, another scowl appearing on the blondes face. Seto glanced over and noticed that Joey's eyes were set on the side of Cale's face, seemingly trying to make the other disappear in thin air. Brushing it off Seto then turned back to Joey.

"It's a full moon tonight." That instantly got a reaction from the scowling blonde, his body tensing and his fists clenching tightly, his dull nails digging into his palms.

"I know." Joey breathed through gritted teeth. Ignoring the other teens obvious anger, Seto continued.

"Do you want a ride?" Seto watched with slight amusement as Joey instantly snapped his head towards him, his eyes wide with surprise and shock. Briefly, Seto wondered if the blonde had given himself whiplash before the thought was quickly brushed aside.

"What?" Seto smirked at Joey as he gaped at the brunet.

"I asked if you want a ride. I gave my driver the day off today for his daughter's birthday, so I drove myself." Joey continued to stared at the young CEO as if he had grown two heads to match his dear Blue Eyes, much to Seto's amusement. However, before the blonde could say anything, Cale and Yugi ran up to the two. Seto growled to himself as Joey's body became, once again, tense at the other boys presence.

"Hey Joey, Cale is taking us all out to get pizza later. Do you want to come?" Yugi asked excitedly, Cale grinning at his side. Joey glanced suspiciously at Cale before turning to Yugi, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Uh, sorry Yug, I kinda busy tonight." Yugi studied his friend for a moment before nodding his head.

"Okay. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, maybe." Yugi smiled at Joey before turning to Seto.

"How about you Seto? Would you like to come?" Said brunet stared down at his rival, about to decline, before Joey spoke up.

"He would love ta go!" Quickly, Seto looked up and glared coldly at the blonde teen next to him. Yugi grinned happily at them.

"Great! You can bring Mokuba too! Well, see you later Seto!" With that said Yugi and Cale ran off back to the others. Once they were out of ear shot Seto instantly rounded on Joey.

"What the hell was that Mutt?!" Seto snapped as he glared fiercely at the other teen. Joey looked up and met the brunet's eyes, not even flinching at the harsh glare as he smiled innocently at him.

"Whadda ya mean?" Seto growled as he shook with anger.

"And what makes you think I want to be around your group of loser friends?!" Joey's eyes narrowed to slits, violent anger that Seto has never seen before, glaring back at him.

"Listen Moneybags, I don't trust Cale. I need ya ta go with and make sure everythin' is okay, since I can't."

"Again, what makes you think I would want to go?" The two lapsed in silence for a split second before Seto continued. "Besides, you . . . shouldn't really be left alone tonight." Joey gaped at Seto with disbelief. _Did . . . did he just say that? _Quickly composing himself, Joey smiled sadly at the brunet.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I've been doin' this alone for years now. One night ain't goin' ta make a difference." Seto gazed at Joey before the blonde continued.

"Besides, I need someone I can count on lookin' after them that ain't laughing at everythin' he says while I'm . . . busy. And right now, ya are the only person ta do that." Seto stared at Joey, inwardly in utter disbelief at what Joey had said. Staring into the honey-colored eyes Seto felt his resolve crashing down. Not willing for the blonde to notice this, Seto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tch, fine. If it will get you off my goddamn back, I'll go." Joey instantly brightened and grinned at the taller teen.

"Thanks Kaiba! I knew ya would see it my way!" Seto scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, showing indifference. The two were so busy in their arguing that they didn't notice the hateful gaze staring at the blonde. Or hear the vicious growl escape past a pair of tanned lips.

Later that day, Joey stayed with Yugi and Yami at the shop until the others arrived to get out for pizza.

"Are you sure you can not come Joey?" The pharaoh asked. Joey nodded his head apologetically.

"Yeah Yami, sorry man. Next time, promise." Yugi sighed.

"Well, alright. But I'll hold you to that." Yugi stated suddenly, grinning at his friends, receiving one back.

"Ya can count on it!" The three then stopped when a car suddenly pulled up in front of the shop. The two look-a-likes watched with slight surprise as Seto stepped out of the driver side of the car and an energetic Mokuba out the passenger side. The two entered the shop, the familiar bell ringing.

"Hi guys!" Mokuba greeted happily. Joey smiled down at the younger Kaiba.

"Hey Mokuba." He said back as he reached out of ruffled the younger boy's hair, laughing as he tried to bat away his hand. Mokuba glared half-heartedly at the blonde before turning to Yugi.

"Thanks for inviting us Yugi." The tri-colored hair teen smiled at him.

"You're welcome Mokuba. We're just waiting for the others and then we'll leave."

The five of them waited for only around twenty minutes before everyone else arrived at the game shop. Joey was once again tense, being in the same room as Cale.

"Alright, is everyone to go?" Cale asked everyone, receiving nods in return. "Great! Let's go!" As everyone walked out of the shop Joey reached out and grabbed Seto's arm, stopping the young CEO. Seto turned and looked down at the blonde.

"Keep ya eyes open Kaiba." Joey glanced over and met Cale's eyes as he looked back at the two, his face and eyes revealing nothing. Joey growled and narrowed his eyes.

"I have a bad feelin' somethin' is goin' ta happen." He felt Seto stiffen slightly in his grip. He looked back up at Seto, his eyes showing his concern for his friends. Seto nodded his head. Joey then released the brunet's arms and let him walk off with his friends towards the pizza parlor.

He gritted his teeth as he watched Cale look back at him and wink before turning back to his conversation with Ryou and Yugi._ Damnit! That asshole is just askin' for it! _Taking a deep, calming breath Joey turned around and began walking in the other direction.

Joey growled to himself as he stepped into the familiar empty room, his duffle bag lying on the floor next to his feet, his thoughts never straying far from Cale. _Why do I just wanna hit him every time I see him? I don't get it! _Completely frustrated with himself, Joey plopped down on the dusty, scratched floor, his head cradled in his hands.

_It must be the wolf. That's all it is. _Joey raised his head and looked out the barred window at the sunset. _But . . . I've wanted ta do it before I even met the guy. The only other time I felt like this was when- _Joey's eyes widened with shock and horror. _Oh no! _

Quicker than anyone thought possible, Joey got to his feet and barged out of the research room, racing down the hallways and outside. Joey then turned down the street and ran as fast as his legs could go towards the scent on his friends. The sun nearly gone behind the horizon as the blonde darted through the streets of Domino City.

_This is __**so**__ not good!_

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Well, I hope you all like this chapter! After this there is only two left. Please review/comment.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading.  
**_


	8. Full Moon Tragedy

**This is the second to last chapter of this series. There is only the Epilogue and then I am done. If I receive enough good feedback on this story, I may consider doing a sequel to it.**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I merely own this story._  
**

Seto mentally groaned as Mokuba laughed along with Cale as Bakura, Marik, and Yami began to fight and wrestle with each other. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik looking sheepish at their boyfriend's behavior. _Why did I agree to this again? _The young CEO thought as he watched Bakura elbowed Yami in the stomach.

"Hey, come on guys! Knock it off!" Malik yelled as he tried to pull his yami up off the other two, Yugi and Ryou following his example.

"But the Thief started it!" Marik exclaimed loudly as he pointed his finger at said white-haired thief.

"I did no such thing you ignorant prick!" Mokuba chuckled as the two struggled against their hikari's grips. Cale smirked at the group before his face turned blank. He glanced up at the darkening sky before looking back at the others.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned to look at him, waiting for the tan teen to finish. "Let's go walk through the park on our way back." Ryou, Mali, Yugi, and Mokuba smiled at him.

"That sounds great!" Ryou agreed as he let go of his yami, letting the other white-haired teen fall flat on his ass, Malik doing the same. There were twin 'ompfs' as the two hit the ground. They glared at their hikari's as they smiled innocently down at them. The group then started walking again, the three yami's kept far apart from one another.

Seto watched Cale as the boy laughed with Yugi and Mokuba as Bakura and Marik pouted before their lights gave each a quick kiss, brightening each teen instantly. Suddenly, Cale stopped laughing and looked up to the sky again, his eyes flashing as the sun was nearly down. He stopped walking, his head tilted towards the sky with his eyes closed. Malik noticed he had stopped walking, and stopped as well.

"Cale? Is everything alright?" The others soon stepped seconds after realizing that the two had stopped. They turned and looked back at Cale, who stood still. A moment later a feral grinned crossed Cale's lips. He lowered his head and opened his eyes, the vibrant amber shinning viciously in the rising moon's light.

"Everything is just fine. Though I am still a little hungry." Cale purred as he began to step towards them. Instantly, Cale's whole aura changed to one more vicious, cruel, and unrelenting, sending shivers down everyone's spines. Unsettled by the sudden change in the teen's attitude, Yami, Seto, Marik, Bakura instinctively pulled the others behind them, protecting them from the grinning teen.

"You know, I am a little sorry that this has to happen. I mean, I was _just _starting to like you all. But, a growing boy needs his food." Cale stated as he suddenly knelt down, ready to lunge at the group. All of a sudden, the sound of an animalistic growl echoed around them all, causing Cale to stop and stand up straight.

"Ya need to back away from my friends. Now." Everyone turned at the sound of the sound just as Joey walked out of the shadowed bushes and into the moonlight.

"Joey! You have to get out of here!" Yugi yelled, trying to warn his friend. Cale grinned at Joey as he stood up straight.

"Joey, so nice of you to join us! Are you here to dine with me?" Confusion crossed through everyone's eyes, but Joey. The blonde stood there, stock still, his eyes trained on Cale.

"No. Now leave and never come back." Cale's grin instantly faded into a sneer.

"I don't think I will. Now, if you don't mind, I was just about to have my dinner." Cale stated as he turned to face everyone. Mokuba gripped Seto's shirt sleeve tighter, a scared whimper passing through his lips.

"If you so much as touch them, I'll kill you." Cale paused and looked back over at Joey. The two stared at each other for a moment before Everything is just fine. Though I am still a little hungry." Cale purred and began laughing.

"You don't have it in you, kid." Cale hissed as he glared at the blonde teen. He was about to turn and attack the others before Joey suddenly spoke.

"You don't know what I'm capable of!" Without another word said, Joey jumped and lunged at Cale, his skin and clothes tearing away as he instantly turned into his wolf form, no longer able to hold it back. Cale's eyes widened with surprise, along with everybody else, at the sudden move before he too turned into his wolf form, jumping and meeting Joey half way.

Yugi and the others watched helplessly with shock and horror as the two large wolves began to bite, scratch, yank, shred and tear at each other. Joey and Cale fell to the ground, Joey's jaw snapping shut on Cale's shoulder as the other wolf pawed harshly against Joey's chest. The two continued to roll around, trying to get the other on their back, before they sprang apart, breathing heavily from their fight.

They instantly began to circle each other, their wounds forgotten for the moment. Cale barked and raced towards Joey. The light-brown wolf quickly faced the other as he barreled into him.

Joey got the upper hand for a second, pinning Cale down on his back, before the other wolf snapped his teeth into Joey's arm and threw the light wolf off him. Joey landed harshly on the ground, a pained yelp escaping his bloody lips.

Cale got to his feet and glared at Joey as the light-brown wolf slowly pushed himself up off the ground. Taking his chance, Cale looked over and saw the group standing not far from them. His eyes lit up with pure malice as he began running towards them.

Seto quickly pushed Mokuba fully behind, Yami, Bakura, and Marik doing the same with their hikari's as the wolf charged at them. He surprised everyone as he turned and began to run towards Seto and Mokuba, his teeth catching the light of the full moon.

Joey saw Cale start running towards his friends and quickly got to his feet, ignoring the stinging pain in his leg. He rushed after the darker wolf before he jumped and landed on his back, his teeth sinking deeply into the fur and flesh of Cale's scruff, a few feet away from everyone. Cale let out a loud, pained howl as he felt his skin give way to the sharp canines.

Gathering all his strength, Joey then stood up and flung Cale away from his friends, straight into a nearby tree. A yelp could be heard as he hit the unforgiving tree, and then landing roughly on the ground. Cale opened his eyes and stared up at Joey's own harsh ones, his glare unrelenting. Cale whimpered as Joey raised his right paw, ready to give the final blow. Cale closed his eyes tight, waiting for the evident attack.

Seconds went by and nothing happened. Chancing a peek, Cale slowly opened one of his eyes and looked up at the light-brown wolf hovering over him. Joey stayed still for a moment, staring down at the pathetic form shivering below him. Slowly, Joey let his paw lower back down on the ground. His eyes then narrowed as he snarled sharply at the darker wolf, snapping his jaws inches away from Cale's face. A clear sign for him to leave, and never come back.

Hastily getting up on his legs, Cale swayed slightly before righting himself and running off into the night, disappearing in the shadows. Joey kept his eyes trained on the spot for a moment longer, making sure that Cale wasn't going to try to turn around and come back.

"Joey?" The larger wolf froze at the sound of Mokuba's frail voice. Slowly, Joey turned around, and raised his eyes to lock with his friends. He expected to see horror and disgust in their eyes, but was surprised when all he saw was concern in each of their eyes.

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion crashed down on Joey, causing the boy-turned-wolf to sway dangerously on his paws, a strangled whine escaping his throat. Finally, not able to stand any longer, Joey's legs gave out from underneath him, sending him crashing down to the ground.

Faintly, Joey heard someone cry out his name and the sound of rushing feet, but couldn't seem to focus on it over the ringing in his ears. His vision began to fade in and out before darkness finally took him over in a blissful escape from the pain.

"Joey!" Yami shouted as they all watched Joey's head loll to the side. Ryou instantly moved to the wolf's side and began to look over his injuries. After a moment he looked up at everyone, worry in his eyes.

"We need to get him inside, fast." Before anyone could say anything, Seto had already taken out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"I'm on it." He said as he placed the phone to his ear. The group didn't stop to wonder about Seto's behavior, their concern overthrowing their curiosity.

They didn't have to wait long before a limo quickly pulled up nearby them. Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto carefully lifted Joey's large body off the ground before quickly moving as fast as they dared to the limo. Mokuba opened the back door as Yugi and the others piled in and helped get Joey into the car before everyone then got in as well.

Seto told the driver to head back to the mansion. A split second later, the car was in motion and moving fast down the street towards their destination. Less then ten minutes later, they were outside of Kaiba mansion. With only slight difficulty, the group managed to get Joey out of the car and into one of the guest rooms.

With the boy-turned-wolf now comfortably situated, Ryou and Yugi began dressing and cleaning Joey's wounds, Malik and Mokuba helping when they needed it, while the others waited downstairs after being yelled at and literally thrown out of the room by an angry Ryou as they continued to ask him questions.

Seto sat in one of the overly stuffed chairs in the living room, waiting for any news on Joey's condition. _Why the hell am I so nervous? It's only the Mutt! _Seto paused as the earlier fight began to replay in his head, his fists unconsciously clenching. _But . . . he did risk his life to save and protect us. _Before Seto could think more on the subject, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairwell came to his ears, signaling the others approach.

The four sitting in the room quickly got to their feet and turned to see Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba and Malik walk through the doorway, Ryou and Yugi looking completely spent.

"How is he?" Yami asked as Yugi walked over to him and instantly dropped on the couch with a tired groan.

"He'll be just fine." Ryou answered with a proud yet tired smile as he sat down in Bakura's lap. "We managed to stop all the bleeding and clean his wounds. None were life threatening, and they all should heal up nicely. Some won't even leave a scar."

"That's my Ryou!" Bakura stated happily as he wrapped his arms around his hikari and nuzzled his neck, causing the other to blush vibrantly. Malik sighed as Marik began to rub the back of his neck.

"We should get going. It's really late and I want to just crawl into bed and sleep for a week." The blonde light said as his head fell on his yami's shoulder.

"You can all stay here!" Mokuba suggested as everyone prepared to stand up. The all paused and stared at the innocent looking boy before turning and looking at the other Kaiba. Seto seemed to dwell over the thought of having them all staying the night. After a moment of silence Seto looked over at Malik and spoke.

"Like you said, it's late." He then turned to Mokuba, his eyes softening just a bit. "Mokie, why don't you go up and get ready for bed while I show everyone their rooms?" Mokuba grinned up at his brother before enveloping him in a huge hug.

"Okay Seto!" Mokuba turned and said goodnight to everyone before walking out of the room and upstairs.

"You don't have to do this Seto." Yugi pointed out as he stood up to face the brunet. Seto looked over at his rival and shook his head.

"It's fine, really. We're all tired from tonight. Now, come on, I'll show you to your rooms.

**Well, there is the seventh chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review/comment.**

**Thank you so much for reading. Stay tuned for the final chapter!  
**


	9. Epilogue

Joey opened his eyes and blinked in the light that was as sharp as a nail. His throat was dry and every muscle in his body ached. He felt too exhausted to even move. As his vision cleared he saw that was lying in an unfamiliar bed in a room he didn't recognize. _Where the hell am I? _Joey thought as he began to push himself up off the bed, only to hiss as a shock of pain ran up his arm.

Looking down, Joey spotted the crisp white bandages wrapped securely around his arm where Cale had bitten it last night. Joey froze as last nights events rushed through his head. The blonde teen cringed at the thought of seeing his friends. _Shit! How can I face them now?! What am I goin' ta do? _Joey thought as he sat in the unfamiliar bed.

Something then caught the corner of Joey's eye, causing the blonde teen to look over. He spotted a pair of clothes sitting on the edge of the bed, neatly folded and waiting for him. A dark blush instantly settled on Joey's cheeks as he then realized that he was sitting completely naked underneath the blankets. Snatching up the clothes laid out for him, Joey quickly got dressed.

Once he was fully dressed, Joey stood in the middle of the spacious room, wondering what to do next. The faint sound of laughter coming from downstairs reached Joey's ears. Instantly, Joey's choice was made as he began to walk towards the door. He paused for a second, his hand hovering over the door knob before he pushed himself forward.

Joey silently and carefully made his way down the stairs, growing closer and closer to the laughter. Finally, he stood in the hallway, peeking around the corner into the living room and watched as his friends laughed, his eyes softening and a smile slipping on his lips.

Yugi was sitting on the floor between Yami's legs, the pharaoh's arms wrapped around his light's waist, bright smile lighting up Yugi's face as Yami had smug amusement in his eyes.

Ryou and Bakura were sitting in one of the large, overly-stuffed chairs, Ryou's legs draped over Bakura's. Both trying to hold back their laughter and failing miserably doing so.

Marik and Malik were sitting on the smaller couch in the room, stretched out across it, both laughing openly and clutching at their sides, tears of laughter trailing down Malik's face.

Joey's eyes shifted over to the last two figures in the room. Both Kaiba brothers were sitting on the larger couch, Mokuba keeled over on his side, in the same state as Malik as Seto sat ridged, a frustrated scowl set on his face. Joey grinned openly at the sight, before his nerves come back to him.

Joey took a step back, hiding further around the corner and in the shadows, trying to decide what he should do. _No! No more runnin'. I can't hide this anymore._ Joey thought determinedly. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, before he walked around the corner and into the room.

Yugi looked when he noticed the blonde's entrance and stopped laughing, his face and eyes showing his immediate relief and concern for his friend. Everyone noticed his suddenly somber attitude and looked over only to see Joey standing in the doorway, looking like the example of a lost, caged puppy. Joey shifted slight under the stares of his friends, growing a little anxious.

Suddenly, Yugi smiled reassuringly at him and gestured for him to come closer. Joey smiles slightly at him before he walked further into the room and sat down on the far end of the couch, giving everyone enough room from him, in case they were still uneasy about last night.

"When?" Joey was startled out of the moment of silence by Marik's voice. He looked over at said blonde and was met with a piercing gaze. Shifting slightly in his seat, Joey glanced quickly over at Seto, meeting the brunet's eyes, before sighing. He pushed himself up and rested his elbows on his knees, his eyes growing a distant look.

"I was six when I was chased down an attacked by a wolf . . . werewolf to be exact. After I was bitten I continued to live my life. I didn' tell anyone 'bout what had happened dat night. Until recently." Joey added as he glanced over at Seto again.

"Why didn't you tell us about this Joey?" Yugi asked, a hint of hurt in his eyes and voice. Joey quickly looked over at him, a guilty and ashamed look on his face.

"I'm sorry Yug. I didn' know what you guys would say, or think, so I just kept it to myself. I'm sorry." Joey apologized as he looked away from them all, unable to look in their hurt eyes any longer.

"Joey, you shouldn't have been scared to tell us about this. No matter what we would have thought, you're still our friend." Ryou added as he looked at Joey with a soft, understanding look in his eyes. Joey sighed and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I know I should have. But I thought you guys would have been disgusted with me."

"We would never have thought that Joey. You are our friend, and we will support and help you through this." Yami promised. Joey looked up and met his friends smiling faces, a smile breaking out on his face as well.

"Thanks guys." Malik then pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the couch.

"So, tell us, what's it like being a werewolf?" The blonde light asked, a look of pure interest on his face. Joey laughed heartedly at his friends as they began to ask him questions.

A few hours went by as everyone continued to ask Joey different things about being a werewolf. He watched in the corner of his eye as Seto stood up from the couch and walked into another room. Joey waited a few minutes before getting up himself and followed after the young CEO, leaving his friends to talk amongst themselves.

Joey entered the room, which he now found out was the kitchen, and spotted Seto getting a water bottle from the fridge.

"Hey." Seto paused and looked over at Joey as the blonde stood on the other side of the kitchen. He stood up straight and faced the blonde teen, before he sat down on the other side of the island.

"What is it?" Seto watched with slight amusement as Joey suddenly grew nervous and adverted his honey-colored eyes from Seto's own blue-sapphire ones. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Joey began to walk over to Seto, his eyes still trained on the tile flooring beneath his feet. Seto raised an eyebrow at him when Joey suddenly stopped next to him.

Joey then raised his eyes and they locked with Seto's. Silence surrounded the two of them for a moment before Joey suddenly moved. Seto's eyes widened slightly as he felt a slight pressure on the side of his cheek. Before he could think over it, the pressure was gone. He blinked quite a few times before he looked up at Joey again, surprised to see an embarrassed look on his suddenly flushed face.

"Thank you, for everything . . . Seto." Said brunet watched as Joey turned around, about to make a break for it, when an arm shot out and grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back. Joey barely managed a gasp before a pair of lips were suddenly pressed up against his own.

Seconds later, Seto pulled back and smirked as he looked up at Joey's dazed eyes. He wrapped his arm around Joey's waist and pulled the blonde closer to him. He rested his chin on Joey's shoulder, a true smile gracing his lips.

"You're welcome Puppy."

**~*~*~*~**

**Well, that was the last chapter of _Moonlight Surprise_. I hope all enjoyed the series. Feel free to review/comment. **

**Thank you so much for reading my story. Hope to hear from you when I write more stories.**

**Bye!  
**


End file.
